See the future in 5 years
by Toothless34
Summary: After the peace with the dragons for the first time, they get to see the future also Hiccup's reign begins
1. Strange Day

Hey People, I am sorry that it has been awhile since that I have created a story but I have been busy with my sisters and school but I will try to make time for typing a new story.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiccup was thinking back to when he first rode Toothless and brought peace between Berk and the dragons. He had thought that nothing else that strange would happen again. Then suddenly- POOF!

He was gone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Astrid was thinking to also when she first rode a dragon and how she had a dragon of her own. She honestly couldn't wait to figure out if there was even more surprises in store for them. Then suddenly- POOF!

She was gone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Berkians were relishing in the day without worrying about war but they were clueless to the surprises in store for them. Then suddenly- POOF!

They were gone.

Where had everyone gone to?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They all reappeared in a place that didn't look familiar, even the dragons were there. Two girls appeared and they were very happy that it worked.

Stoick yelled, "Who are you two and why did you bring us here?"

"Okay, that is no way to talk to a lady for number one. Number two, my name is Sarah and this is Laurel. And number three, you are here to witness a five years from now event that many of you will be surprised at some of these events. Even Stoick and Gobber ride a dragon in this particular event."

The vikings, especially Gobber and Stoick, looked at her like she was making this up.

"Don't believe me, watch this movie, which by the way is like moving pictures, and you will see of what I say is true. Though this will also be the beginning of Hiccup's reign and you will also see why"

Hiccup said, "Wait, I get to run Berk in 5 years?"

"Yes, but there is a catch to that. Now take a seat but Hiccup and Astrid will be up here in the green seats that way after what you see, you will not try to harm them and there is another reason to."

Sarah and Laurel walk up to the fabric and Laurel said, "Please no screaming and also please don't make unfriendly comments or you will get hit by something hard or wet."

They both said, "Please enjoy the show!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Please continue to read from the time that the peace first came into five years into the future.

Please enjoy and comment if you have anything to say about this chapter.


	2. Dragon race

Hey people, this is the 2nd chapter in a day and so I hope you enjoy this part about the dragon race. Just so you know, they didn't have dragon races directly when they gained peace with the dragons. Hope you enjoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **This... is Berk. The best kept secret of, well, anywhere.**

The vikings were really confused about how Berk is a secret.

 **Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

The vikings looked even more curious.

 **[On a cluster of sheep, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air.]**

Stoick asked, "Why would dragons be taking the sheep?"

Sarah said, "You will see in a few seconds if you are patient enough."

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call-**

Snotlout asked, "Like to call what? This looks awesome."

Hiccup said, "I don't know. This hasn't happened yet, Snotlout."

Hiccup was wondering why Sarah and Laurel made him and Astrid together also having the dragons with them other than spreading them out with the other vikings.

 **[WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of vibrant colors blurs by. Dragons barrel past a dizzying speed. Their riders swipe, kick, and roll into one another while they weave neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk]**

The vikings were leaning at the edge of their seats to hear what Hiccup says next.

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **DRAGON RACING!**

The vikings were oohing and aahing at the name.

Laurel said, "This is what took the place of the annual boat racing."

 **Fishlegs:  
** **WHOOOOOO!**

The vikings cheered cause it seemed like the right thing to do.

 **[Fishlegs, now 19 and even larger, rides his Gronckle, Meatlug, who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his monstrous nightmare, Hookfang, side-check them steal their sheep]**

Snotlout said, "Wow, as I get older, I get even better at victory."

Sarah, "Just watch, you'll get disgusted around here, I grantee it and so will Fishlegs."

Snotlout and Fishlegs looked at each other and then looked back at the screen.

 **Snotlout  
** **Oh, i'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

 **[Fishlegs glares at Snotlout]**

 **Fishlegs  
Snotlout! That's mine!**

Snotlout had let out a laugh at this but Sarah and Laurel had a smile upon their face because they knew what was going to happen.

 **[Snotlout falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag on their hideous zippleback, Barf and Belch]**

 **Snotlout  
Here you go, Babe.**

Snotlout felt like throwing up but didn't

 **[With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble]**

Snotlout hit his hand against his forehead, wondering why the heck he would do that.

 **Snotlout  
** **Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do**

Snotlout slumped in his seat wondering what had changed in those 5 years to make him wonder why he would have a crush on Ruffnut.

 **Ruffnut (Disgusted):  
Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.**

The vikings laughed at that comment.

 **[Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.]**

 **Tuffnut  
Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!**

The vikings were crouching over laughing except for Snotlout.

 **[Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of the five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/ Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.]**

The vikings were leaning at the edge of the seats to see what happens next.

 **Stoick  
Ha-ha! That's nine for the twins, Astrid lags at three, and Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**

Astrid asked, "How could I possibly be lagging?"

While Fishlegs and Snotlout were wondering why they had none. Ruff and Tuff were wondering how they had nine.

 **[Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, it's backboard painted with an image of Toothless.]**

The vikings were wondering how Hiccup had none when he rides the fastest dragon, even Hiccup and Toothless were wondering the exact same thing.

Snotlout said, "Hiccup, where are you? I haven't even seen you once yet but yet you narrate this thing."

Hiccup replied, "I honestly don't know. This hasn't happened yet."

 **Stoick  
** **And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmm**

 **Gobber  
Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

Every single viking was wondering what big talk were they talking about.

 **[WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself]**

 **Astrid  
What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're gonna win now!**

 **Snotlout  
She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!**

All the vikings, except for Ruffnut, and dragons felt disgusted by this notation. Snotlout wondered why he was after Ruffnut instead of Astrid, what could've happened in those five years that could've driven him away from Astrid. Astrid was glad on the other hand that Snotlout stopped hitting on her but also wondered why.

 **Astrid  
Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!**

 **Snotlout  
Only for a few hours!**

The vikings laughed about Ruffnut trying to bury Snotlout, I mean who wouldn't want to bury him alive but at the same time, thought that it was strange that Snotlout thought it would only be for a few hours.

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**

All the vikings yelled at the same time, "BECAUSE WE USED TO KILL THEM!" But then the vikings thought for a minute and were wondering why the dragons would move in and why Hiccup would ask such a ridiculous question.

 **[The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teaming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions]**

The vikings were impressed by all the new designs on Berk and continued to listen to what Hiccup would say next to see what additions were made but they still didn't see Hiccup.

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash... Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself**

 **[In the village, a baby Gronckle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the viking houses aflame. Astrid peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flame with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.]**

The vikings were impressed by the changes made to Berk and wondered what the nod was for.

 **Stoick  
It is time, Gobber**

 **Gobber  
Righty-ho! (Aloud to the crowd) Last lap!**

 **[A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited]**

 **Astrid  
The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**

The vikings were wondering how she could win this when she was behind.

 **Ruffnut  
Come on, Barf!**

 **Tuffnut  
Let's go!**

 **Fishlegs  
Let's go, Meatlug!**

The vikings were getting riled up.

Laurel said, "Calm down or all of you would get a bucket full of cold water."

 **[Gobber loads the black sheep onto a catapult]**

 **Astrid  
Whooooo-hoooo!**

 **Tuffnut  
Let's go, let's go, let's go!**

 **Gobber (To the sheep)  
This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

The vikings laughed because Gobber talked to a sheep.

 **[He pulls the trigger, launching the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it]**

 **Astrid  
Up, up, up!**

 **[In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep]**

 **Astrid  
NO!**

The vikings were surprised that Fishlegs got the sheep instead of Astrid.

 **Fishlegs  
** **Yes! Good job, Meatlug!**

 **[Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut]**

All the vikings mouth dropped open just as they realized that Ruff was in the middle of a love triangle.

 **Fishlegs  
Here you go, darling! Mine's worth ten!**

Now the vikings understood how Astrid and Stromfly could still win but the question is, where is Hiccup and Toothless?

 **Ruffnut  
Yeah! The Black Sheep!**

 **Astrid (To Snotlout)  
You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

 **Ruffnut  
I'm totally winning!**

 **Fishlegs  
We're winning together!**

The vikings looked grossed out at this.

 **[She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.]**

 **Snotlout  
Oh, no!**

The vikings laughed at this.

 **Ruffnut  
Whoo-hoo! No one can stop me now!**

The vikings thought that Ruff was an idiot for thinking this

 **Tuffnut**  
 **Except for me. We're attached, genius! Quit trying-**

 **[He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.]**

The vikings thought that the twins couldn't be more of muttenheads than this

 **Ruffnut  
Hey!**

 **Tuffnut  
-to steal all my glory!**

Snotlout said, "How can anyone you are teammates with steal your glory when you're on the same team?"

The vikings were astounded that Snotlout didn't say anything stupid this time around

 **[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back, keeping her balance.]**

 **Stoick  
Get'em, Astrid!**

The vikings were cheering loudly for Astrid

 **Tuffnut  
** It's MY glory!

 **Ruffnut  
Always ruining EVERYTHING!**

The vikings weren't surprised that they were fighting. After all, they always fight.

 **Tuffnut  
** **NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!**

They were shocked that Tuffnut actually made sense

 **[Astrid leaps off of Stormgly, runs up Belch's Spindly neck, and plucks the Black Sheep from the Twins' hands]**

 **Astrid  
Gotcha! Ha-ha!**

 **[She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand]**

The vikings cheered loudly for this was the first time that the witnessed this. Astrid was amazed about how good she gets on a dragon.

Snotlout said, "Teach me that trick."

Astrid replied, "I can't. I don't know how to do that yet."

 **Tuffnut  
** **Whoa!**

 **Ruffnut  
Astrid!**

The vikings laughed hard about this.

 **Stoick  
** **Well played! Ha, ha, ha! (To the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law!**

The vikings jaws dropped and they were all surprised to hear this.

Hiccup said, "No wonder why they wanted us to sit together."

Astrid said, "If I would've known that than I wouldn't have sat here."

Sarah said, "Yes, you two become boyfriend and girlfriend but that isn't the only reason why I have you two sitting together instead of with your friends and family. It is the same reason why the dragons are with you guys and not spread out. When the time comes, you will see why and Hiccup and Stoick, you two need to stay in your seats, no mater what. Hiccup, another thing, don't be mad at Toothless for what happens. You will need him to win in the end. There is also a surprise for you both later on."

The vikings were really confused now about what she said.

 **Fishlegs  
** **Whoo-hoo!**

 **[Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. she recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid]**

The vikings roared with excitement and anticipation.

 **Snotlout  
** **Uh, excuse me!**

 **Astrid  
Stormfly!**

 **[Snotlout hurls his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces]**

The vikings stared to look out Snotlout like he was an idiot for planning that to begin with.

 **Crowd  
** **Oh!**

 **[Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!]**

The vikings cheered.

 **Stoick  
** **That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**

 **[A shot shows two white sheep in the basket staring surprised at the Black Sheep's bottom]**

Snotlout said, "At some point of time, I will defeat you Astrid."

Astrid said, "You wish."

 **[The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.]**

 **Astrid  
Yeah! Ooh-ooh!**

Snotlout said, "Show-off!"

Astrid said, "The only problem with that victory is there is no Hiccup in sight."

Hiccup said, "I don't know why though, I wish I did though."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter and will continue to read on and leave messages.


	3. Hiccup's flight

Hey people, this is just about Hiccup's flight. I can't wait to see more reviews, so I will be updating more frequently. This will be the third chapter in one day. Please, enjoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Berkians were still confused about where Hiccup is during the dragon race and what big talk.

Sarah said, "Continue to watch and all your questions will be answered."

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And its a good thing, too, because with vikings on the back of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

 **[The scene changes to a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, Hiccup appears to be part of Toothless. They dip, roll, and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.]**

Astrid said, "Nice outfit, Hiccup."

Snotlout said, "No wonder where you were, you were out flying while the rest of us were racing."

Tuffnut said, "I wanna do stunts like that."

Ruffnut said, "Me too."

Fishlegs said, "I wonder what Stoick said to scare you off like that."

Hiccup said, "Me too."

 **Hiccup  
** **Yeah!**

 **[The jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air viking bike leather.]**

Hiccup, "Cool. I am flying in air and flying with other dragons. I wonder what comes next."

 **Hiccup  
** **What do you think, Bud? Wanna give this another shot?**

The vikings were wondering what Hiccup was talking about.

 **[Toothless grumbles in protest]**

The vikings laughed but was still wondering what he was talking about.

 **Hiccup  
** **Toothless! It'll be fine.**

Hiccup looked at Toothless and Toothless looked back at Hiccup just as confused.

 **[With a click of a lever, he locks the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle]**

Snotlout said, "HICCUP! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Laurel released a sand bag onto Snotlout, knocking him to the ground. The vikings laughed.

Sarah said, "While it might seem crazy now, it won't be when Hiccup discovers the one thing threatening your dragons this time."

The vikings just looked baffled.

 **Hiccup  
** **Ready?**

 **[Toothless snorts enthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. When he sees the ocean, Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping like wings, and sending him gliding! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. The plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again.]**

The vikings oohed and aahed at the sight to behold.

 **Hiccup  
This is amazing!**

The vikings had to agree with him on that

 **[A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead.]**

The vikings all was surprised by the sudden appearance of the rock formation.

 **Hiccup  
** **No longer amazing! Toothless!**

 **[Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch Hiccup as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull up at a steep enough angle.]**

The vikings were cheering for Toothless to go faster to catch up to Hiccup at the same time praying that he doesn't die.

 **Hiccup  
** **Oh, no! AHH!**

The vikings turned away but all the teens were intrigued but the adults were worried and the little kids didn't want to see Hiccup's death.

 **[At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then wraps Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and hurtles into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.]**

The vikings were impressed by the craftsmanship that Hiccup did with his clothes, peg leg, and Toothless's tail.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thank you for reading, I hope to see more reviews and that you guys enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned to this story.


	4. Hiccup and Toothless

Hey people, this is the fourth chapter today and I would like to know what you think about this story. I hope you enjoy this time with Hiccup and Toothless together on the sea stack.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hiccup  
** **That really came out of nowhere**

 **[The sea stack cracks and falls]**

The vikings were surprised that the sea stack crumble like that.

 **[Toothless grumbles]**

The vikings wondered what Toothless' problem was.

Snotlout said, "Ha! Hiccup you made Toothless mad!"

A bag of steel hit Snotlout this time and he fell to the ground again.

 **Hiccup  
** **We gotta work on your solo flying there, bud. That locked up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?**

Toothless was irritated that Hiccup blamed him that he needed to be saved.

Astrid said, "Sure, take it out on Toothless, why don't ya?"

Toothless was glade that someone understood.

 **Hiccup  
** **Oh. Looks like we found another one, bud.**

Stoick asked, "What did you find another one of?"

Hiccup shrugged and said, "Beats me."

 **[An annoyed Toothless throws a small pebble at Hiccup's head.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Hiccup  
** **Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? Well... try this on! [Hugs him, tries to wrestle with him] Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?**

The vikings started to laugh at this.

 **[Toothless playfully dangles him off the edge of a cliff]**

The vikings started laughing even more except for Hiccup because he was the one being dangled over a cliff.

 **Hiccup  
** **(Groans) Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a one legged- AHH!**

The vikings continued to laugh except for Hiccup

 **[Toothless laughs]**

 **Hiccup  
You're right! You're right! You win! You win!**

This time all the vikings, including Hiccup, laughs it up.

 **[Toothless falls backwards]**

 **Hiccup  
Whoa, whoa, whoa! [Playing with Toothless] He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter- [Toothless pins Hiccup]- URFFF!**

The vikings started to laugh even harder.

Laurel said, "Before we play the next scene, we would like everyone to calm down and get back in your seats."

Everyone calmed down and went to sit back down.

 **[Toothless starts to lick him]**

 **Hiccup  
(Groans) Gaaaaaagh! You KNOW that doesn't wash out.**

The vikings began to laugh again.

 **[Toothless laughs and Hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless' face]**

The vikings laughed some more

 **[Hiccup looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map]**

Gobber said, "Big map much."

Hiccup, "That is a lot of islands on that map."

All the vikings agreed.

 **Hiccup  
So what should we name it?**

 **[Toothless chews at his armpit]**

 **Hiccup  
"Itchy Armpit" it is.**

The vikings laughed.

Astrid said, "Why would you name a island that?"

Hiccup said, "I have no idea."

 **Hiccup  
** **Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. Wouldn't that be something? So, whaddya say? Just keep going?**

The vikings were sorta surprised that Hiccup was looking for more dragons other than settling down.

 **[Toothless replies 'no']**

Stoick said, "You really need to settle down to get ready to be chief."

Sarah said, "That's just it. He will be chief in the movie but he will not settle down.

The vikings were so confused now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think of this story so far.


	5. Hiccup and Astrid

Hey people. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will continue to read.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[A dragon screech catches their attention. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene]**

Snotlout said, "Ooh, lovebirds are together."

Hiccup and Astrid, "SHUT-UP! MUTTENHEAD!"

 **[Toothless runs over excitedly to greet Stormfly]**

 **Hiccup  
Afternoon, m'lady. Where have you been?**

Everyone rolled their eyes as if it were obvious.

 **Astrid  
Winning races. What else? The real question is... where have YOU been?**

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Astrid

 **Hiccup  
** **Avoiding my dad**

 **Astrid  
Oh, no. What happened now?**

Fishlegs said, "That is a very great question, Astrid"

 **Hiccup  
** **Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world and I get: [Imitating Stoick] "Son, we need to talk."**

The vikings burst out laughing and so did the dragons but Stoick did not, he found it irritating that his son would do such a thing.

 **Astrid [Imitates Hiccup]  
** **"Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started."**

All the vikings and dragons laughed this time, including Stoick

 **Hiccup  
** **Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?**

 **[Astrid laughs, jostling her shoulders in an awkward way]**

 **Hiccup  
A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway her goes on: [Imitating Stoick] "You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder..."**

The vikings and dragons thought it was historical about Hiccup impersonating his dad while Astrid does a funny imitation of Hiccup

 **Astrid [Imitates Hiccup]  
"Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too"**

 **Hiccup  
[Laughing] WHEN have I ever done that with my hands?**

 **Astrid  
You just did**

The vikings laughed hard and loud but calmed down before they continued watching

 **Hiccup  
** **Okay... just...hold still. It's very serious. [Imitating Stoick] "You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, i've decided-"**

Tuffnut asked, "Decided to do what?"

 **Astrid  
** **TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's amazing! [Punches him hard in the chest]**

 **[Hiccup grunts, Astrid laughs. Hiccup's fin pops out]**

The crowd laughed. They also noticed that while Astrid was super excited for Hiccup becoming Chief, Hiccup on the other hand was not but they couldn't imagine why.

 **Hiccup  
** **You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!**

 **[Toothless and Stormfly come running past chasing each other and knocking over Astrid and Hiccup]**

The vikings laughed because it was an accident, at the same time, looked romantic. The younger Astrid and Hiccup scotched a little bit away from each other.

 **Hiccup  
** **Yeah, so... this is what i'm dealing with**

 **Astrid  
What did you tell him?**

The vikings wanted to know the answer but they were leaning at the edge of their seats.

 **Hiccup  
** **I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone**

 **Astrid  
Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and i'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...**

 **[Astrid realizes what she just said]**

Snotlout asked, "Was that supposed to be encouraging?"

Stoick said, "Way to encourage him to be Chief."

Gobber said, "Well at least it was a better pep talk than mine to Hiccup."

 **Hiccup  
** **It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing**

 **Astrid  
I think you're missing the point. I mean, Chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**

All the Berkians notice Hiccup's face when Astrid said that. It was an honor indeed but not many people would like to be forced into something especially if they are not ready. Hiccup looked as if you felt out of place and different from everyone else.

 **Hiccup  
** **I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But... i'm still looking. I know that i'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?**

Hiccup realized that is how he felt sometimes, especially when he is asked to be a big task.

 **Astrid  
** **What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup. [Puts her hand to Hiccup's chest] It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

Astrid realized that about Hiccup too.

 **[Astrid kisses Hiccup but pulls back with Toothless' spit on her face. Digusted, she tries to wipe it off]**

All the vikings were grossed out by this but mainly Astrid because it was her that did this.

 **Hiccup  
** **Maybe. But, y'know... there is something out there.**

Gobber asked, "What is out there?"

Stoick said, "What about you go home."

Snotlout said, "It is made up."

Tuffnut said, "I wanna see what's out there."

Ruffnut said, "Me too."

Fishlegs said, "I wanna see it up close."

 **Astrid  
** **Hiccup...**

 **[He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke.]**

All the vikings wanted to know what it was that out there.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey people, hopped you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read on.


	6. Hiccup and Astrid meets Eret

Hey people, I hope you enjoy this chapter about meeting Eret, Son of Eret.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[They fly towards it to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest until they reach the ocean and see a large and piercing structure of ice, with large protruding spiky icicles]**

The vikings were curious about what is there

 **Hiccup (To Astrid)  
Stay close**

 **[They fly around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it, including ships, boats, and the remains of a wooden fort]**

All the vikings and dragons were curious at this point.

 **Hiccup  
** **What happened here?**

 **[Toothless makes a stressed sound, and finds a pair of enormous footprints in the mud]**

The vikings were wondering who made those footprints.

 **Hiccup  
** **Easy, bud**

 **Astrid  
Hiccup!**

 **Eret  
Fire!**

The vikings started to get worried for Hiccup and Astrid now.

 **Hiccup  
** **Astrid! Look out!**

 **[A net its thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead]**

Astrid said,"We should've left while we could."

Hiccup said, "Agreed."

The vikings all agreed with this.

 **Astrid  
HICCUP!**

 **[She slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground. Toothless catches her]**

The vikings held their breath until Toothless caught her but wondered what would happen next.

 **[Dragon hunters try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes]**

They cheered for Stormfly to break lose from her captures.

 **Eret  
Watch the tail! Tie those legs up!**

The vikings booed at Eret while at the same time wondering who he is.

 **[Toothless flies past, and Eret looks at him in wonder]**

Toothless was amazed by how he and Hiccup fly as one.

 **Eret  
Is that what I think it is?**

 **Hiccup  
STOP!**

 **Teeny  
Get out of the way!**

 **Astrid  
STORMFLY!**

Astrid said, "I wish that I could prevent that from happening.

 **Ug  
Whoa, watch out!**

 **[Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid land]**

 **Astrid  
What are you doing?**

Ruff said, "What does it look like they're doing?"

Tuff said, "It looks like they are taking your dragon."

Both of them had a sandbag hit them in the head.

 **[Hiccup opens Inferno, while Astrid grabs a stick]**

Hiccup said, "That looks like an awesome blade."

Astrid said, "I wonder when you make it."

Hiccup said, "I wonder too."

Snotlout said, "I bet I could make that."

Fishlegs said, "I highly doubt that."

Tuff said, "I like the fire."

Ruff said, "Same."

Stoick said, "I wouldn't let you make one now."

Gobber said, "Nice craftsmanship."

 **Eret  
Back again? Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army.**

The vikings were shocked but Stoick looked shocked to hear Drago's name again.

 **Astrid  
Dragon army?**

Hiccup asked, "Who would make a dragon army and how?"

 **Hiccup  
Look, we don't want any trouble**

Astrid said, "That's the first."

 **Eret  
Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!**

Snotlout said, "That makes no sense when we have no dragon that creates ice.

 **Teeny  
Yeah, look at it!**

 **Hiccup  
Wait...**

 **Astrid  
What are you talking about?**

 **Hiccup  
You think we did this?**

Tuff said, "There way more stupid than they look."

 **Eret  
Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

Ruff said, "If it is so hard, then why do it?"

Vikings were surprised that Ruff said something that actually made sense.

 **Hiccup  
What do-gooder- there are other dragon riders?**

The vikings laughed at this but were also surprised.

 **Eret  
You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?**

Stoick said, "I hopped that I would never hear that name again!"

 **Hiccup  
Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?**

The vikings laughed.

 **Teeny  
He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow**

 **No-name  
And Drago don't take well to excuses**

 **Eret  
This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed**

 **[Shows a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt]**

 **Eret  
He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**

Fishlegs asked, "Then why stay with him?"

 **Hiccup  
Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon,**

 **[Eret nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid]**

 **Hiccup  
Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back out dragon and we'll go, Strange- Hostile-Person-Whom-We've-Never-Met**

The vikings nodded their heads in agreement and thought it was funny about what Hiccup said.

 **Eret  
Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret, Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive. After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury**

Toothless thought that they could never take Toothless while he is alive.

 **[Toothless growls]**

 **Hiccup  
And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now**

The vikings, including Hiccup, wondered how he knew what Toothless was saying.

 **Eret  
[Laughs] Heh. They all say that. RUSH'EM, LADS!**

They wondered how Eret knew that too.

 **[The hidden dragon trappers attack. Toothless fires at a large icicle that falls on the dragon trappers and keeps them back. They shout and jump away]**

The vikings cheered very loudly.

 **Ug  
Oh, watch out!**

 **[Hiccup pulls out inferno and cuts the net off of Stormfly]**

Stormfly was releaved that she gets freed.

 **Astrid  
Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go!**

 **[Astrid barely manages to escape on Stormfly, with Toothless and Hiccup following]**

 **Eret  
YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME? DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!**

The vikings believed that Drago wouldn't succeed in taking their dragons but Stoick had different thoughts about this.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey people, hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read.


	7. Berk

Hello People I can't wait to hear what you say about this chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Scene changes to Berk. The rest of the teens are flying around]**

 **Fishlegs  
Come on, Meatlug! Woohoo!**

 **Ruffnut  
Yahoo!**

 **[Snotlout flies near Gothi's hut, scaring her Terrible Terrors. Once they land he flies past again.]**

 **[Gothi grunts and shakes her fist at them]**

Snotlout shacked his head in shame. Gothi wanted to swing her stick at him.

 **Snotlout  
Haha**

 **Stoick (To villager)  
Hey, how are you?  
(To another villager)  
Beautiful day  
(To Spitelout)  
Hello, Spitelout, great game today**

Astrid said, "It wasn't a great game, it was an awesome game!"

 **[Stoick nearly bumps into another villager]**

 **Stock  
Oh, sorry, Mrs. Ack**

 **[Gobber is at his smithy doing dentist work on a Zippleback]**

Stoick asked, "Since when do you do dentistry on dragons, Gobber?"

Sarah said, "Gobber has done dentistry on dragons for 5 years since he didn't have to make anything to harm dragons. He also couldn't find anything he was good at of which Hiccup had the idea of him performing dentistry on dragons since he took care of Hookfangs toothache."

 **Stoick (To Gobber)  
Any sign of him?**

Tuff asked, "sign of who?"

Hiccup said, "Of me, Tuff."

Tuff said, "Oh."

 **Gobber  
Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.**

Hiccup said, "But we just witnessed where I was at. But it makes sense that you guys don't know."

 **Stoick  
Oh, he's ready. You'll see**

 **[Hiccup and Astrid arrive on their dragons]**

 **Stoick  
Haha! There he is! (To Gobber, proving his point) Huh? The pride of Berk!**

 **Gobber  
Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay.**

Hiccup said, "Wow. That's just great. I still work there after 5 years."

 **Hiccup  
Sorry. Got held up.  
Hey, Dad, could I have a word?**

 **Stoick  
Something you're itching to tell me?**

Tuff asked, "Do you mean scratching?"

Astrid said, "No. He means if Hiccup has something that he really wants to say."

Tuff said, "Oh."

 **Hiccup  
Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.**

 **Stoick  
Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So... (Calling out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made) Forty-one?  
Forty-**

Hiccup said, "I don't think that I was about to say ready to be Chief of Berk."

Laurel said, "You didn't."

 **Hiccup  
Could we just talk in private for-**

 **Starkard  
That's me! That's me! I'm next! I was ahead of you!**

 **Hiccup  
If we could just talk-**

 **Starkard  
Excuse me, i've been here all day! Okay, I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big stowage compartment.**

Stoick asked, "Is he talking about saddles?"

Sarah said, "Yes."

 **Stoick  
Absolutely! You got it, sir!**

 **Hiccup  
Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles**

Fishlegs said, "Why can't Stoick just listen to what you're about to say."

 **Stoick  
Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people**

Stoick said, "That is true."

 **Hiccup  
Dad**

 **Stoick  
Oh, excuse us, Grump**

 **Hiccup  
Look can we just talk?**

 **Gobber  
Grump! You let the forge die down again!**

Stoick asked, "When do you get a dragon, Gobber?"

Gobber said, "I don't know."

Laurel said, "You got a dragon about... 2 years before this."

 **[Grump lights the blacksmith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire]**

 **Gobber  
That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!**

The vikings laughed at this.

 **Stoick  
One of these. And this...**

 **Hiccup  
DAD-**

 **Stoick  
There you go! Go one. Have away**

 **Hiccup  
But, seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across**

 **Gobber  
Another one?!**

Hiccup asked, "What other lands have we come across?"

Astrid said, "I don't know."

 **Fishlegs  
Any new dragons?**

Fishlegs said, "I didn't see any new dragons."

 **Hiccup  
We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly**

The vikings all agreed with this.

 **Gobber  
Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?**

The vikings were wondering what Gobber was talking about.

 **Hiccup  
No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the hill hoo-ha i've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers**

 **Astrid  
You should've see their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird.**

The vikings all nodded in agreement.

 **Hiccup  
I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it!**

Hiccup said, "I can't believe it."

Astrid said, "Me Neither."

 **Gobber  
Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life**

The vikings agreed

 **Stoick  
Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. [Turns on mechanical saw] Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement!**

Hiccup said, "I'm pretty sure that I never said that I was going to become Chief."

Snotlout said, "I never heard you say that."

 **Hiccup  
** **[Turns off saw] They are building a dragon army. Or at least the guys they work for is. Ah, "Drago Bloody Fist" or something**

Stoick said, "He said Drago Bludvist. Not Drago Bloody Fist."

 **Tuffnut  
** **I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!**

 **Ruffnut  
** **Or mine!**

 **Tuffnut  
** **You're such a moron**

The vikings agreed.

 **Fishlegs  
** **A beautiful moron**

 **Snotlout  
Yeah...**

The vikings were grossed out at this, even Snotlout and Fishlegs were.

 **[Ruffnut groans in disgust]**

 **Stoick (Suddenly serious and alarmed)  
Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?**

 **Hiccup  
Uh yeah. Wait. You know him?**

The vikings were confused about how Stoick knew, especially the teens. Stoick had never told them this story.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read.


	8. Berk goes under lock down

Hello people. Hope your ready for another chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Inside the Dragon Hangar]**

The vikings admired the workmanship.

 **Stoick  
GROUND ALL DRAGONS!**

Hiccup asked, "Geesh, Dad. Why are you yelling?"

The vikings wondered the same thing but not Stoick. All the vikings, but Stoick, wondered what was going on too.

 **Hiccup  
What? Why?!**

 **Stoick  
SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!**

The vikings were impressed that they even had storm doors.

 **Hiccup  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?**

 **Gobber  
You heard the man! Lock it down!**

The vikings now knew that they were going under lock down.

 **Stoick  
No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!**

With Stoick saying that, they knew that it must mean trouble for them.

 **Hiccup  
Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?**

 **Stoick  
Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all.  
Get them into their pens!**

Hiccup said, "Who is this guy, Dad? You seem to know him but had never mentioned him before. What did he do to make you so afraid of him?"

 **Hoark  
Aye, Stoick!**

 **Stoick  
Quickly!**

 **Hiccup  
Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him**

Stoick said, "You must be crazy to think that."

 **Stoick  
No. We fortify the island**

 **Hiccup  
It's our duty to keep the peace!**

The vikings agreed.

 **Stoick  
Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war.**

The vikings didn't believe what Stoick was saying.

 **Hiccup  
War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind.**

Stoick said, "There is no changing his mind."

 **Stoick  
Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A Chief protects his own.  
SECURE THE STABLE! LATCH EVERY STALL!**

The vikings agreed with this but was confused about why Stoick was so afraid of this guy.

 **Astrid  
Hiccup, don't!**

 **Hiccup  
I have to**

Snotlout asked, "What are you going to do?"

Hiccup said, "I don't know. This happened yet."

 **[Hiccup kisses Astrid]**

There was a lot of ewws, especially Hiccup and Astrid.

 **Stoick  
THIS WAY! QUICKLY!**

 **[Hiccup and Toothless blast past, heading for the exit]**

 **Stoick  
HICCUP!**

 **[They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut]**

 **Hiccup  
Come on!**

 **[Toothless spins around and dives through the gap in the second lowering storm door]**

The vikings were amazed about what had just happened but Stoick was mad about what had just happened with his son.

 **Stoick  
Hiccup!**

 **[Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming]**

Tuff said, "Hiccup, you're in big trouble with your dad."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and will continue to read and give me your reviews.


	9. Break in the movie

Sorry people but this take in between Berk going under lock down and also Hiccup and Astrid going to the Dragon trappers again. If you want, you can skip this chapter if you want to head back to the reactions to the movie or you can read this and find out what they do during break.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sarah and Laurel came down from the projection room to where the vikings were.

Stoick asked, "Why did the movie stop, I want to see what happens?"

All the vikings agreed.

Sarah said, "We are sorry to be interrupting but, we thought that you guys would like to stretch your legs, do your business, have something to drink, and eat."

The vikings agreed to this too and so did the dragons.

Laurel said, "We have to warn you, there are things here that will surprise you that you will and will not like, especially for Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless. So Astrid, when we say for Toothless to be with you and not Hiccup, we mean it. We don't know what would happen if Hiccup and Stoick sees something and they take it out on Toothless."

The vikings were very much confused.

Laurel led the vikings to the bathrooms and told them how to work the devices and which one to go into. While Sarah went to get the vikings something to eat and drink and left them in the room. Then, Sarah went off to get the dragons some fish to eat. The vikings walked back and saw drinks and food.

Laurel said, "Hoped you enjoyed this little break and..."

Laurel and Sarah said, "Enjoy the rest of the show!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this little break and will continue to read what's next.


	10. Dragon riders, Stoick, Gobber, Trappers

Hey people, hope your excited for another chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Eret's ship is seen sailing through the ocean]**

Hiccup said, "These guys again."

There was a lot of ughs from the vikings.

 **Eret  
Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky.**

Astrid said, "These guys must really like to trap dragons for Drago."

 **Ug  
Uh... Eret?**

 **Eret  
Not if we want to keep our-**

 **[Toothless and Stormfly are spotted flying towards them]**

 **Eret  
HEADS! OFF THE PORT QUARTER! Net'em, lads! Take'em down!**

The vikings, including Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly was surprised that they went back to the trappers.

 **Teeny  
Up on the left!**

 **Eret  
You're not getting away this time. Fire! [Net misses] Reload!**

 **Teeny  
Come one, reload! Incoming!**

 **Eret  
And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed**

 **Hiccup  
Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up.  
That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, and two of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right? Excuse us.**

Hiccup asked, "What am I even doing?"

Astrid said, "Yeah, throwing a net on me."

 **Astrid  
What are you doing?**

The vikings wondered the same thing.

 **Hiccup  
Toothless, stay. The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble.**

The vikings are really confused.

 **[The Dragon Trappers pull out their swords and spears. Startled, Toothless growls]**

The vikings and dragons laughed but Toothless was embarrassed.

 **Hiccup  
Unless you do that. Wooden boat, big ocean- How's your swimming?**

 **No- Name  
Not good**

The vikings agreed.

 **[A burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts inferno through the grate]**

The vikings laughed.

Stoick said, "At least you aren't going to be stupid enough to be defenseless."

Hiccup said, "Agreed."

 **Hiccup  
Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners**

Hiccup said, "And we spoke too soon."

Stoick said, "Agreed."

 **Astrid  
How is this a plan?**

The vikings wondered the same thing.

 **[He retracts the blade and offers it op. Teeny cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas]**

 **Hiccup  
Just what every Dragon Trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and...**

 **[No-Name clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Eret  
Give me that!**

 **[Eret throws inferno towards the ocean. Stormfly chases after it]**

The vikings laughed even more.

 **Eret  
What game are you playing?**

 **Hiccup  
** **No game. We just want to meet Drago**

The vikings were confused too.

 **[Stormfly comes back with inferno. Eret throws it the other way, and Stormfly chases it again]**

The vikings laughed some more.

 **Eret  
** **Why?**

 **Hiccup  
** **Because i'm going to change his mind about dragons**

Stoick said, "You are crazy if you think that you can actually talk to Drago."

 **[Eret and his me laugh. Stormfly brings back inferno again, asking to play fetch]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Astrid  
He can be really persuasive**

The vikings agreed.

 **Hiccup  
Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you**

Hiccup said, "This is very true."

The dragons all agreed with this.

 **Eret  
Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here**

 **[Stormfly asks the other crew to play fetch]**

The vikings laughed that a dragon likes to play fetch.

 **Hiccup  
I can change yours. Right here. Right now. [Pushes Toothless' tail lever forward, spreading the prosthetic tail.] May I?**

 **[Hiccup gets snatched by Snotlout. Barf and Belch slice through the port sail]**

The vikings all jumped.

 **Eret  
Dragon riders!**

 **[Toothless roars and climbs onto the top of the boat. Relaxed once he sees Snotlout, The Twins, and Fishlegs]**

The vikings were surprised about how fast Toothless reacted.

 **Hiccup  
Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing?**

 **Snotlout (To Ruffnut)  
See how well I protect and provide?**

Tuffnut said, "As if."

 **Tuffnut  
Aggh! What is with all the nets?!**

 **Ruffnut  
Hey watch it! That was close... (In slow motion) Oh, my. (Stares lovingly at Eret's biceps) Me likey. Take me.**

The vikings gagged.

 **[Hiccup pushes off Hookfang and glides back to the ship on his flightsuit]**

Hiccup asked,"When did I make those wings?"

Astrid said, "Those look really good."

 **Astrid  
HOLD YOUR FIRE!**

 **[Astrid pushes Eret away from the net catapult as he fires, causing the net to barely miss Hiccup. Hiccup glides to the sail, grabs the rope and rides it down to the deck]**

The vikings thought that Hiccup was crazy to be flying in the sky around an enemy.

 **Hiccup  
WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!**

 **Gobber  
We're here to rescue you!**

 **Hiccup  
I DON"T NEED to be rescued!**

Stoick said, "It looked different to me."

 **Stoick  
ENOUGH!**

 **Eret  
Well didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of-**

 **[Stoick shoves his face]**

 **[Gobber hits him in the head and Grump drops on top of him, falling asleep and pinning him to the deck]**

 **Eret [Breathless]  
Get... this... thing... off... me!**

The vikings laughed long and hard.

 **Gobber  
Anyone else? That's what I figured**

 **Stoick  
You. Saddle up. We're going home**

 **Hiccup  
No**

Astrid said, "Wow. Talking back to Stoick the Vast."

 **Stoick  
Of all the irresponsible-**

Hiccup said, "How is it irresponsible?"

 **Hiccup  
I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?**

 **Stoick  
BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!**

Astrid asked, "What is with the yelling, Stoick?"

 **[Stoick realizes he has to explain]**

 **Stoick  
** **Years ago, there was a great gathering of Chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered is scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him.**

 **[The gang laughs]**

 **Ruffnut  
Stupid**

 **Tuffnut  
Good one  
**

 **Stoick  
Aye. We laughed, too... Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, "Then see how well you do without me!" [Echoed by Drago in flashback] The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I... was the only one to escape.**

Hiccup said, "Why didn't you tell me about the story."

 **[The Viking teens are clearly disturbed by the story]**

 **Stoick  
Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with**

 **Hiccup  
Maybe**

 **Stoick  
Hiccup...  
**

 **Hiccup  
I'm still going to try. This is what i'm good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too.  
(To Toothless) Come on**

Astrid asked, "Where are you going with this?"

Hiccup said, "I don't know."

 **[Astrid climbs Stormfly]**

 **Astrid  
Let's go**

 **Stoick  
NO! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.**

Hiccup asked, "What is with the word mutiny?"

 **[Ruffnut is lying on the deck, admiring Eret who is still pinned beneath Grump]**

The vikings felt like gagging.

 **Ruffnut (To Eret)  
Ooh, I like that**

 **Stoick  
Ruffnut!**

 **Ruffnut  
Ugh! Fine!**

 **[Ruffnut plants an indirect kiss on Eret, who is completely disgusted]**

There were a bunch of ewws.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey people, let me know what you think about this chapter and continue reading.


	11. Hiccup gets taken

Hey people, welcome to another chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup screams in frustration, then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup's upset.]**

Astrid said, "Wow, Hiccup. You really need to calm down."

Hiccup said, "Agreed."

 **Hiccup  
** **Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.**

Sarah said, "Don't keep promises that you can't keep."

 **[The clouds start to tear from something and then a mysterious person appears to be flying in thin air.]**

Snotlout asked, "What is that?"

Hiccup said, "I don't know."

 **Hiccup  
** **AW, COME ON, DAD! REALLY?!**

Astrid said, "That doesn't even seem like your dad because he doesn't even know where you are."

 **[Hiccup turns and realizes it's not his dad but a mysterious masked figure]**

 **Hiccup** **(To Toothless)  
Okay. No sudden moves.**

 **[The figure rises up, revealed to be riding upon a Stormcutter]**

Hiccup said, "That looks like an amazing dragon."

 **Hiccup  
** **Hold on, hold on.**

 **[Hiccup gets snatched by a dragon and Toothless falls]**

Tuffnut said, "You should've been more careful."

 **Hiccup  
** **Toothless!**

 **[Toothless falls through ice and Hiccup gets carried away, Toothless watches and struggles to get out the water. As he splashes helplessly a trio of Seashockers carry him away.]**

Toothless was wondering about this.

Astrid asked, "Why would someone leave behind Toothless?"

Hiccup said, "I don't know."

 **Hiccup  
HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!**

The vikings agreed with them.

 **[Hiccup is carried into the Dragon's Sanctuary]**

Ruff said, "I want to live there."

Hiccup said, "I want to know who that is."

Stoick said, "I want to go after whoever that is for taking Hiccup."

Laurel said, "You wouldn't want to attack that person once you find out who it is."

 **Hiccup  
We have to head back for my dragon!**

They wondered why they didn't grab Toothless.

 **[Dragons surround Hiccup. Hiccup pulls out his fire blade, showing he's one of the dragons.]**

Snotlout said, "Nice."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review this.


	12. Hiccup reunited with his mother

Hello people, welcome to another chapters

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Hiccup draws a circle of gas and ignites it. Walking towards a dragon with an extended arm. The warrior steps forward and Hiccup recoils.]**

Stoick said, "What is that person doing?"

Hiccup said, "I don't know."

Astrid said, "That person looks dangerous, especially without Toothless."

 **Hiccup  
Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying?**

Stoick said, "That isn't Drago. It is someone else."

 **[The warrior orders a dragon to bring Toothless]**

 **Hiccup  
Toothless! It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, bud. You really had me worried there.**

Astrid said, "What a happy reunion."

Sarah said, "Trust me, it only gets better."

The vikings were confused.

 **[The warrior orders the dragons to light the place, approaches Toothless and puts him in a trance, then examines Hiccup. Hiccup gets nervous and turns his head a little, revealing the scar on his chin, which the warrior recognizes.]**

Snotlout said, "It seems like that person knows you."

Hiccup said, "So it seems."

 **Warrior  
Hiccup? [takes off helmet, revealing herself as a middle-aged woman] Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?**

All the vikings were surprised after they found out that it was Val. The teenagers didn't know who it was.

Laurel said, "This is one of the many surprises. Hiccup and Stoick, here is Valka, your wife and mother."

Hiccup just stared with shock and surprise. Stoick was so happy that he actually smiled, excited that he will get to see is wife in five more years and the family can be together once again.

 **Hiccup  
Uh, should I... should I know you?**

The vikings all nodded their heads yes.

 **Valka  
No. You were only a babe... But a mother never forgets.**

Astrid said, "She probably should've not drop the bomb on you like that."

Hiccup said, "True."

 **[Hiccup stammers, tongue-tied, aghast.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Valka  
Come...**

Tuffnut said, "Go where?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and also will continue reading and reviewing.


	13. Stoick and Gobber

Hey people, welcome to another chapter and I hope you enjoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Stoick and Gobber fly through a hailstorm]**

Hiccup said, "I wonder what you two are up to."

The vikings agreed.

 **Stoick  
Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either.**

The older vikings agreed.

 **Gobber  
Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually.**

They all agreed with this.

 **Stoick  
You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him...**

Tuff asked, "What would happen if Hiccup finds Drago?"

Stoick said, "Something bad."

 **Gobber  
Bah! NOTHING can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a Night Fury!**

All the vikings agreed.

 **[Stoick notices Hiccup's helmet floating in the water where Toothless fell. He grabs it.]**

Hiccup said, "Oh boy. What would you do now?"

 **Stoick  
Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him.**

 **[Skullcrusher sniffs the helmet and roars]**

Hiccup said, "Oh wow, nice dragon."

Stoick said, "I agree."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and also continue to read and review.


	14. Hiccup and his mother Part 1

Hello people, hope you're ready for another chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Valka leads Hiccup through a maze of rock caves. He struggles to keep up.]**

Hiccup asked, "Where is she taking me?"

Astrid said, "I don't know."

 **Hiccup  
Hold on! Wait just a minute!**

 **Valka  
This way.**

 **Hiccup  
Come back here!**

 **Valka  
Come.**

 **Hiccup  
You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my _MOTHER_?! I mean, what the - do you grasp how INSANE it sounds?!**

The vikings laughed at Hiccup's surprised face.

 **Valka  
Come. Quickly!**

 **Hiccup  
I have questions! Where have you been all this time? What've you been doing?! They said you were _dead_! Everyone thinks you were eaten by...**

 **[Hiccup goes through an opening, leading to the Dragon's Sanctuary]**

 **Hiccup  
...dragons.**

Stoick said, "We thought she was eaten by dragons."

The dragons were disgusted by what the vikings assumed.

 **[Hordes of dragons of various species fly around Hiccup as he stares in awe]**

 **[Hiccup looks up and sees Valka and Cloudjumper hanging on the cave roof]**

 **Hiccup  
This is where you've been for twenty years?**

 **[Valka nods]**

Astrid said, "Wow."

 **Hiccup  
You've been rescuing them. [Nods again, this time, smiling] Unbelievable.**

 **Valka  
You're not upset?**

Hiccup asked, "Why would I be upset?"

 **Hiccup  
What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.**

The vikings laughed.

 **Valka  
At least I'm not boring... right?**

The vikings all agreed.

 **Hiccup  
I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing...**

 **Valka  
Do you like it?**

 **Hiccup  
I don't have the words.**

 **[Toothless is seen surrounded by curious dragons who playfully approach and sniff at him; frustrated, he scares them off]**

The vikings laughed but Toothless was humiliated.

 **Valka  
Can I...?  
** **He's beautiful! Incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind. And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well. And retractable teeth! Ah! How did you manage to-**

Hiccup was impressed and also they agreed with Valka.

 **Hiccup  
I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.**

Snotlout said, "Because of you."

 **Valka  
This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And poor Gruff was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared. And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?**

Hiccup said, "No. Sorry, bud."

Toothless let Hiccup know that it was forgiven.

 **Hiccup  
[Awkward laugh] Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down. (Valka looks on shocked but curious) It's okay though, he got me back. Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So… peg leg!**

 **[Hiccup displays his prosthetic leg and he and Toothless laugh]**

Tuff said, "I fail to see the humor in that."

Ruff said, "Me too."

 **Valka  
What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?**

 **Hiccup  
He didn't take it all that well. But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own.**

The vikings were impressed.

 **Valka  
If only it were possible.**

They wondered why Val didn't believe Hiccup when they realized she wasn't there when things changed.

 **Hiccup  
No, really, I-**

 **Valka  
Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different.**

Astrid said, "That is very true."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and will continue to read and review.


	15. Valka's flashback

Hello people, welcome to another chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Flashback starts]**

Hiccup said, "Here comes the part where it is vikings vs dragons.

 **Viking  
Hoist the torches!**

 **Valka  
Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible.**

All the vikings knew that this was true.

 **"Stop! You'll only make it worse!" It was a very unpopular opinion.**

 **[A dragon, Cloudjumper breaks into their home. Valka rushes in and grabs a sword.]**

They weren't surprised that Val wanted to protect Hiccup.

 **"Hiccup!" One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed.**

 **[Cloudjumper plays with Hiccup, but on noticing Valka, scratches Hiccup's chin while turning towards Valka.]**

The thought it was cute that Cloudjumper was playing with Hiccup but found it alarming that it scratched him too.

 **This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own.**

Hiccup said, "That is how I felt when I saw Toothless."

 **[Cloudjumper looks at Valka and playfully winks]**

 **[Stoick throws an axe between Cloudjumper and Valka]**

Sarah said, "Cutting it a little too closely, aren't you, Stoick?"

 **"Stoick  
Valka, run!"**

 **[Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him]**

 **"Don't!"**

They were surprised by this.

 **"Stoick  
Hold on!"**

 **"Valka  
No! STOICK!"**

 **[Valka gets carried away]**

The vikings knew that was the last time that they have ever seen Valka.

 **" _Stoick  
VALKA!_"**

 **"Valka  
 _STOICK!_ "**

 **" _Stoick_ [Whispers]  
 _Valka…_ "**

 **[Flashback ends]**

Hiccup said, "That was unnerving."

Astrid said, "I couldn't agree more."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and reviewing.


	16. Hiccup and his mother part 2

Hey people, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Valka  
You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon.**

Hiccup said, "I couldn't either but, instead, I almost got myself killed."

Astrid said, "True."

 **Hiccup  
Yeah, it runs in the family.**

 **Valka  
It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did.**

Gobber said, "That is a bit harsh."

 **Hiccup  
How did you survive?**

 **Valka  
Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here... In the home of the great Bewilderbeast! The Alpha species. One of very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen, but this is the king of all dragons.**

Astrid said, "That is one big dragon."

Snotlout said, "It is bigger than the Red Death."

 **[Valka shows Hiccup the center of the nest, where an immense, white dragon is asleep in a pool of water. Smaller dragons fly by and respectfully bow before the king.]**

 **Valka  
With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere.**

The vikings thought that was pretty cool.

 **Hiccup  
Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction?**

 **Valka  
He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command. All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one!**

The vikings laugh.

 **[The babies pester Toothless, and Cloudjumper scares them off. They land on the Bewilderbeast, who wakes up, gently blows them off and turns to face Valka and Hiccup.]**

Stoick asked, "What is that dragon going to do?"

Hiccup said, "I don't know."

 **Valka  
I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets...**

 **[Valka's Bewilderbeast blows a puff of snow gently onto Hiccup's hair]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Valka  
He likes you.**

 **Hiccup  
Wow.**

 **Valka  
You must be hungry.**

 **Hiccup  
Uh, yeah. I could eat.**

Hiccup asked, "What are we going to eat?"

Everyone else wondered this too.

 **Valka  
Good. It's feeding time.**

 **[Toothless tries to play with Cloudjumper, who is not amused by his antics.]**

The vikings laughed

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and also review._


	17. The teens

Hey people, welcome to another chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[The Teens are on a small glacier.]**

Snotlout said, "Finally, more of us."

 **Astrid  
I don't like it. They should've been back with Hiccup by now.**

They all know why they weren't back yet, they couldn't find Hiccup.

 **Ruffnut  
I don't like it either. Eret, Son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything!**

The vikings gagged.

 **Snotlout  
But, baby, I grew facial hair for you.**

 **Fishlegs  
Me, too.**

Astrid said, "That is too much for me."

 **Astrid  
What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help? We have to find them.**

Hiccup said, "NOT!"

 **Fishlegs  
What? But Stoick said...**

 **Astrid  
It doesn't matter what he said, if they've all been captured. Come on!**

The vikings thought that Astrid was crazy.

 **[Eret's ship are seen on ice flows]**

 **No-Name  
Do we go back?**

 **Eret  
We've nowhere to go! Nothing to sell! And no heads to call our own, if we don't turn up with dragons and fast-**

 **[Stormfly snatches him up]**

 **Astrid  
Careful what you wish for!**

The vikings laughed.

 **Ug  
ERET, SON OF ERET!**

 **Eret  
What is this?!**

Tuff said, "What does it look like?"

 **Astrid  
A kidnapping.**

 **Ruffnut  
Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he? Can he?**

 **TUffnut [disgusted]  
Ugh!**

 **Astrid  
You're gonna show us the way to Drago.**

Stoick said, "You are crazy!"

 **Eret  
And help Dragon Riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now.**

Astrid said, "I have my ways."

 **Astrid  
That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it.**

 **[Stormfly drops Eret from her clutches. Eret starts to fall towards the sea.]**

The vikings laughed even more.

 **Astrid  
Good girl! Stormfly, fetch.**

 **Eret  
ALL RIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO! [Stormfly catches Eret]**

The vikings thought that was a crafty trick.

 **Astrid  
Works every time.**

Astrid had to agree with herself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	18. Hiccup and his mother part 3

Hey people, hope you're ready for another chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Valka and Hiccup are followed outside the nest by all the resident dragons]**

Hiccup said, "I don't see anything to eat."

Astrid said, "Neither do I."

 **Hiccup  
Hey, I thought we were going to eat!**

 **Valka  
Oh, we are!**

Tuff asked, "What are you going to eat when the is nothing there?"

 **[Hiccup looks down, and sees Seashockers herding a school of fish. The Bewilderbeast jumps out the water and catches the fish in his mouth, spitting them into the air for the dragons to eat.]**

 **Valka  
Ha-ha-ha!**

Fishlegs said, "Nice."

 **[Toothless swoops down, catching many of the fish as the dragons feast mid-air]**

 **Hiccup  
And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago…**

Stoick said, "Nice map."

Hiccup said, "Thanks."

 **[Valka draws a map of the world in the snow. Toothless draws over it with an icicle, then it sticks to his tongue.]**

The vikings and the dragons laughed but Toothless was embarrassed.

 **[The dragons are hovering in an updraft. Valka dances from one dragon to another.]**

Gobber said, "She must really enjoy dragons."

 **Valka  
When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel…**

 **Hiccup  
Free.**

Astrid said, "Wow. You and your mom really get each other."

Hiccup said, "I know, it's hard to believe."

 **Valka  
This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup.**

Ruff asked, "Did she just called herself a dragon?"

Astrid said, "No. She means that flying through the air feeling free is what it is like to be a dragon."

Ruff said, "Oh."

 **Hiccup  
It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly?**

Astrid asked, "What are you talking about?"

Hiccup said, "I think it is about those dragon wings that we saw earlier."

 **[Jumps off Toothless. Gliding through the air with his flying suit]**

 **[A small mountain appears in front of Hiccup]**

Hiccup said, "Oh, no."

 **Hiccup  
Oh no. Toothless! **

**[Toothless and Hiccup crashes in the snow.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Hiccup  
Man! Almost! We just about had it that time! **

**[Toothless sneezes, glares at Hiccup, then knocks his feet out from under him with a swipe of his tail.]**

The laughed really hard this time.

 **Valka [Examining Hiccup's flightsuit]  
Incredible.**

 **Hiccup  
Well, not bad yourself.**

Stoick said, "At least you're getting to know your mother."

Hiccup said, "That's true."

 **Valka  
All this time, you took after me. And where was I? I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that I've learned, these past twenty years. Like…**

 **[She massages Toothless which causes him to reveal his hidden splitting fins.]**

There was a lot of oohs and aahs from the crowd.

 **Valka  
Now you can make those tight turns. **

**Hiccup  
Did YOU know about this?**

 **Valka  
Every dragon has its secrets. And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son.**

The vikings were very impressed.

 **[Toothless, excited by the discovery, jumps around and then burrows through the snow, before popping out next to Cloudjumper and putting snow on his head. Cloudjumper then dumps the snow right back onto Toothless. Toothless shakes off the snow, and shows off his tail fins to Cloudjumper, who is unimpressed.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Valka  
This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place! **

**Hiccup  
That sounds... amazing. ****[Valka hugs him]** **This is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago - together.**

Stoick said, "Man, Hiccup. You are hooked on talking Drago out of this whole Dragon Army thing."

Hiccup said, "I know."

 **Valka  
What? There's no ****talking** **to Drago.**

Stoick agreed.

 **Hiccup  
But we have to-**

 **Valka  
No. We must ****protect our own** **. Now come on, we should be getting back.**

Hiccup said, "Man, she said the same thing as you dad."

 **[Toothless grins and examines his fins again.]**

The vikings laughed at this.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	19. Drago's camp

Hey people, hope you're ready for another chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[The rest of the gang arrive at Drago's camp. They drop Eret in the snow. He tries to run, but Stormfly lands atop Eret.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Eret  
Agghh! Okay! I got you here, now get this thing off me! **

**Astrid  
Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything?**

Hiccup said, "But he ain't a toy. But, it looks funny."

The rest of the vikings agreed.

 **[Stormfly broods over Eret like a mother hen on an egg]**

 **Eret  
Gah! Why does this keep happening to me?**

The vikings laughed.

 **Astrid  
What's down there?**

 **Fishlegs  
Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller, I'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six.**

Hiccup said, "It could be anything."

 **[Drago's men tranquilize the dragons and capture the gang]**

Astrid said, "We should've left while we had the chance."

 **Fishlegs  
Meatlug! What's wrong, girl? **

**Drago's Men  
Don't move!**

 **Eret  
Drago! Get off me! Always great to see you, my friend! Keeping warm up here? Well, as you can see, I'm right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised.**

The vikings thought that he was an idiot.

 **[Hookfang wakes up]**

 **Soldier #1  
Watch out! He's waking up! Keep him steady! **

**Soldier #2  
Give me some backup here!**

 **Soldier #1  
Watch out!**

 **[Hookfang breathes fire on Drago, who shields himself with his cloak]**

Hiccup said, "That must be dragon skin."

 **Drago  
Drop the ropes.**

The vikings thought that he was crazy.

 **[Drago starts to scream, swinging his bull hook. Hookfang lowers his head to the ground and Drago steps on his snout]**

The vikings started to boo at him.

 **Snotlout  
Hookfang!**

 **Ruffnut  
Hey!**

 **Astrid  
What are you doing?**

The vikings wanted to know the same thing.

 **Drago (To Hookfang)  
You belong to me now.**

 **Eret  
And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge.**

Snotlout said, "He is a Muttenhead if he thinks that we are going to be captured for long."

 **Astrid  
What?! Are you kidding me?! **

**Ruffnut  
But you were so perfect!**

The vikings gagged.

 **Eret  
Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there. They-**

 **Drago  
[grabs Eret to choke him] How many?**

Astrid said, "An entire island full."

 **Astrid  
Drago doesn't have them after all.**

 **Drago  
HOW MANY?! **

**Astrid  
Hundreds! A whole island full! **

The vikings laughed.

 **Eret  
I wouldn't worry about it. My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that.**

 **Astrid  
Oh, yes they will! [Drago drops Eret] They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons. If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna-**

The vikings thought that it was cool that they had tracking dragons.

 **Drago  
Hiccup?**

Hiccup said, "Yeah, me. Bonehead."

 **Eret  
He's not a problem. Really. Trust me.**

 **Astrid  
He's only the son of Stoick the Vast... his heir to the throne of Berk... and the greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen! **

**Drago  
Dragon Master? I ALONE control the dragons!**

The vikings laughed.

Stoick said, "Don't test him."

 **Tuffnut  
Nope.**

 **Fishlegs  
Sorry! **

**Astrid  
And unless you let us go, right now, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters! **

**Ruffnut  
Then they'll be crying like babies!**

The vikings laughed.

 **Snoutlout  
Funny and beautiful.**

 **Fishlegs  
Good one, babe! **

The vikings felt like gagging.

 **Tuffnut  
Yeah. Like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones... **

**Drago  
[Grabs Eret again] First there was one rider. And now all of Berk. And YOU lead them to me. [Throws Eret across the dock]**

Ruffnut said, "Oh, someone is in trouble now."

 **Eret  
Drago! **

**Drago  
STOP ALL PREPARATIONS! WE MUST ATTACK THE DRAGONS RIDER'S NEST AT ONCE! **_**(savoring it)**_ **WE WILL TAKE DOWN THEIR ALPHA... AND THEN WE WILL TAKE** _ **BERK!**_

 **Eret  
You're overreacting!**

 **Drago  
And get rid of him. **

**Eret  
Drago please... **

**[One of Drago's men throws a weapon at Eret. Stormfly protects Eret from weapons.]**

Snotlout said, "That's what you get for siding with the bad guy."

 **[Stormfly gets tranquilized.]**

 **Astrid  
STORMFLY! NO!**

 **[Eret looks amazed that Stormfly tried to protect him.]**

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review._


	20. Gobber, dragons, and family reunion

Hey people, hope you're ready for another chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Back in the Dragon's Den.]**

 **[Toothless is sleeping, suddenly awoken by baby Scuttleclaws.]**

The vikings thought that this was funny.

 **Hiccup  
Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first.**

Stoick said, "You are crazy."

 **[Toothless finds a baby Scuttleclaw nibbling on his tail.]**

 **Hiccup  
Let's go.**

 **[Stoick sneaks up behind Hiccup.]**

The vikings jumped.

 **Stoick  
Easy now.**

 **Hiccup  
Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here?**

The vikings wondered the exact same thing.

 **Stoick  
The same way we're getting you out.**

 **Hiccup  
We?**

 **Gobber  
All clear!**

 **Stoick  
Toothless. Come.**

 **Hiccup  
Dad! There's something you need to know!**

The vikings knew that this was true.

 **Stoick  
Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way.**

 **Hiccup  
This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually...**

 **Stoick  
I've heard ENOUGH, Hiccup.**

Astrid said, "Wow. He ain't even listening."

 **Hiccup  
...more of the earth-shattering development variety.**

 **Stoick  
Yeah, just add it to the pile.**

Hiccup asked, "What other stuff did I tell him?"

 **Hiccup  
Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so..**

Stoick asked, "What other surprises did you tell me, son?"

Hiccup said, "I don't know."

 **Gobber  
Uh, you might want to take this one. Oh, boy.**

 **[Stoick draws his sword]**

 **Hiccup  
Dad, can you put the sword away... please?**

 **[Stoick sees Valka and drops his sword from shock]**

The vikings laughed at his face.

 **Valka  
I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?**

The vikings agreed with this.

 **Gobber  
** **This is why I never married. This and one other reason.**

 **Valka  
I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but… Oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING!**

The vikings weren't surprised by what she said.

 **Stoick  
You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.**

Stoick agreed with this one.

 **[Stoick and Valka kiss]**

There were a lot of oohs going about the crowed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	21. Teens and Eret team up

Hey people, hope you're ready for another chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Drago's ship sails, Drago striking a chain with his bull hook. At the stern, the riders and Eret are about to walk the plank.]**

Snotlout said, "Oh boy."

 **Snotlout  
Could this day get any worse?**

 **Tuffnut  
Uh, let me see. You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning.**

 **Eret  
Looks refreshing. Please, ladies first.**

The vikings didn't like what he said, especially Astrid and Ruffnut."

 **Astrid  
You are a steaming heap of dragon-**

 **Eret  
Duck.**

The vikings laughed.

 **[Eret knocks Drago's soldiers unconscious and unchains himself.]**

The vikings were shocked by this developement.

 **Soldier  
Warn the others!**

 **Ruffnut  
Get 'em, you son of an Eret!**

 **[Eret knocks out the rest.]**

 **Ruffnut  
Okay, I love you again.**

The vikings were grossed out.

 **[Snotlout looks hurt]**

 **Tuffnut  
Ugh. Pathetic. You can still jump.**

The vikings looked at Tuff because that was a stupid idea.

 **Eret  
So? Are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not? [Astrid nods] Check every trap. They're here somewhere.**

 **[Astrid checks a trap and finds Meatlug.]**

 **Astrid  
Meatlug?**

Fishlegs said, "Nice job Astrid."

Astrid said, "Thanks."

 **Eret  
Anyone coming?**

 **Ruffnut  
I don't know. You just keep doing what you're doing. Keep crankin'. (She admires his biceps.)**

The vikings thought that Ruff was being stupid.

 **Eret(To Stormfly)  
Thank you for saving my life. [Stormfly pushes her head to Eret's hand] Now let me return the favor.**

The vikings were surprised.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	22. Haddock family with Gobber and dragons

Hey people, hope you are ready for another chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[The dragon's den]**

 **Hiccup  
Mom, you'd never recognize it. Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings - we even fix dragon teeth. You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed.**

The vikings knew that was no lie because of what they saw.

 **Stoick  
Your son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val.**

 **Hiccup  
Thanks, Dad.**

Hiccup agreed with this.

 **[Valka drops the fish. Cloudjumper eats it before Toothless can. Cloudjumper regurgitates some of it for Toothless.]**

There were a lot of ewws coming from the vikings.

 **Stoick  
Oh, ha-ha. I got it.**

 **Valka  
I'm... a little out of practice.**

Hiccup said, "Who wouldn't after being away from their family for so long.

 **Stoick  
Well, y'know… I didn't marry you for your cooking.**

Stoick knew that this was true.

 **Gobber  
I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few knocking around in here. Ha-ha.**

Stoick said, "GOBBER!"

 **[Gobber takes a bite, grimaces in disgust, and feeds the rest of his plate to Grump]**

 **Hiccup  
And once you move back in, with all your dragons, Drago won't stand a chance. Everything will be okay!**

Astrid said, "In a rush, much."

Hiccup said, "I guess that is rushing it a bit too fast."

 **Stoick  
Slow down, son. It's a lot to take in.**

 **Hiccup  
Oh, gotcha.**

 **[Stoick begins to whistle "For the Dancing and the Dreaming"]**

Stoick knew what he was about to sing.

 **Gobber  
Oh, I love this one!**

 **Stoick  
Remember our song, Val? I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop-**

 **Gobber  
Will stop me on my journey!- Sorry. [Hiccup and Stoick both glare at Gobber]**

Hiccup said, "Don't interrupt their song, Gobber."

Stoick said, "Agreed."

 **Stoick  
If you will promise me your heart... And love…**

 **Valka  
And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me.**

Hiccup was impressed by well she sings.

 **Stoick  
But I would bring you rings of gold I'd even sing you poetry [Valka: Oh, would you?] And I would keep you from all harm If you would stay here beside me.**

Snotlout said, "Now they're singing faster."

 **Valka  
I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold.**

 **Stoick  
I only want you near me!**

 **Stoick and Valka  
To love to kiss, to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!**

 **Gobber  
Me-eee-e! I'm still goin'... [Hiccup elbows Gobber] I'm done.**

Hiccup said, "Really, Gobber?"

Gobber said, "What? It is a very catchy song."

 **Stoick  
Ah... I thought I'd have to die before we'd have that dance again.**

The vikings knew that Stoick would do anything for Val.

 **Valka  
No need for drastic measures.**

 **Stoick  
For you, my dear... anything. Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again? We can a be a family! What do you say?**

 **Valka  
(laughs) Yes!**

The vikings cheered.

 **Gobber  
Great! I'll do the cooking! (They all laugh)**

The vikings laugh.

 **Stoick  
Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, son. We never would have found each other.**

The vikings agreed.

 **[Toothless growls.]**

 **Hiccup  
** **Toothless? What's happening?**

The vikings were wondering the same thing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	23. Drago attacks the nest

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[The Dragon's nest is under attack by Drago and his men.]**

Hiccup said, "The dragons are in trouble."

 **Hiccup  
Oh, no...**

 **Stoick  
Val! It's all right, it's all right. We're a team now. Now what do you want to do?**

Astrid said, "Ain't it obvious? She wants to protect the dragons."

 **Valka  
We have to save the dragons.**

The vikings agreed.

 **Stoick  
Aye. You got it! Come on, son.**

 **Drago  
Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain! We need to draw the Alpha out.**

Snotlout asked, "Why would they want to draw out the alpha?"

 **Drago  
Ready the traps!**

 **[Zippleback gas surrounds one of the traps. The trapper shows surprise, then the gas ignites.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Tuffnut  
Surprise! Yeah!**

 **Drago  
WHAT?!**

 **Astrid(To Eret)  
You really are full of surprises. [jumps from Meatlug to Stormfly] Let's go!**

Astrid said, "That is a cool trick."

The other vikings agreed.

 **Tuffnut  
Dragon Riders coming through!**

 **Fishlegs  
Fire!**

 **Snotlout  
Ha-ha-ha!**

 **Tuffnut  
Woah-ho-ho! Yeah!**

 **[Barf breathes gas over the traps, and Stormfly lights it. The trapped dragons escape from Drago's traps.]**

The vikings cheered as loud as they possible.

 **Drago  
CUT THEM DOWN!**

 **[Ruffnut falls off Barf towards the ground.]**

 **Ruffnut  
Eret, son of Eret!**

 **[Snotlout and Fishlegs catch Ruffnut.]**

The vikings were relieved that Ruff was okay.

 **Astrid  
Up, girl! To the left, Eret! That's it!  
** **Look out!**

 **[A large icicle falls towards them but is destroyed by a plasma blast.]**

The vikings cheered again.

 **Hiccup  
Yeah baby!**

 **Drago's men  
Take 'em down!**

 **Gobber  
Heads up!**

 **[Grump uses his tail as a bludgeon to knock them unconscious.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Gobber  
Ho ho ho!**

 **[Toothless flies past.]**

 **Drago  
Dragon Master.**

 **Hiccup [To Eret]  
Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider!**

 **Eret  
Thanks. I think.**

The vikings laughed.

 **Astrid  
Where have you been?**

 **Hiccup  
Oh, y'know. Catching up with Mom.**

 **[Valka, dressed in battle armor and riding on Cloudjumper, emerges from the sky and summons the Alpha who breaks his way out of the nest and roars]**

The vikings were impressed.

 **Eret  
Whoa...**

 **Astrid  
That's your mother?!**

The vikings laughed at her expression.

 **Hiccup  
Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair. [flicks helmet down and breaks right]**

The vikings agreed.

 **Drago  
The Alpha! Now we have a fight!**

 **[The Alpha freezes some of Drago's soldiers and traps.]**

 **[Zipplebacks attack in balls of fire. One gets caught in a trap.]**

The vikings were goining crazy.

 **Hiccup  
There! Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud.**

 **[Toothless fires and frees the Zippleback.]**

The vikings cheered even more.

 **Hiccup  
Thatta boy!**

 **[Valka and Cloudjumper are shot down with a net and crash-land near Drago.]**

 **Drago  
I've waited a long time for this!**

The vikings were nervous for Val.

 **Valka  
You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the Alpha!**

The vikings agreed.

 **Drago  
Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger.**

 **[Drago screams loudly, waving his bullhook. The water churns and ships are knocked over as a second Bewilderbeast, bigger than Valka's and shackled in chains, rises from the ocean.]**

The vikings were really surprised.

 **Hiccup  
Another one?**

 **Fishlegs  
I WAS WAY OFF! THAT IS A CLASS TEN! CLASS TEN!**

The laughed at their expressions though.

 **Valka  
** **No.**

 **Drago  
Come on! Take down the Alpha!**

 **Valka  
No.**

 **[Valka attacks Drago. Drago trips her and stands on her, about to kill her with his bull hook.]**

The vikings got even more nervous.

 **[Stoick shoves him, saving Valka.]**

The vikings cheered for Stoick.

 **Valka  
Thank you.**

 **Stoick  
For you, my dear... anything.**

 **[Stoick and Drago take up fighting stances as the two Bewilderbeasts roar loudly and strike their tusks together, signaling the start of their battle]**

The vikings were chocked that they were actually fighting.

 **Stoick  
Val, you think you can stop them?**

 **Valka  
I'll do my best! Come on, Cloudjumper!**

 **Drago**

 **You.. I watched you burn!**

 **Stoick  
It takes more than a little fire to kill me!**

The vikings agreed.

 **[The Bewilderbeasts begin to fight, as do Drago and Stoick.]**

 **[Valka tries to stop them but fails. Valka's Alpha stops, but Drago's Alpha does not and shoves down the white Bewilderbeast]**

The vikings knew that it was about to end.

 **[Drago hits Stoick to the ground. Gobber flies past.]**

 **Gobber  
Stoick!**

 **[Gobber passes Stoick his prosthetic mace.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **[The two Alphas continue to ram heads. Drago's Bewilderbeast knocks over Valka's, and the riders can only watch in horror as the dark Alpha gores the white Alpha's belly with his tusks, killing him. ]**

The vikings were sad about this and didn't know how things would end for Berk.

 **Valka  
No!**

 **Astrid  
No.**

 **[The new Alpha, standing over the corpse of the fallen king, roars loudly and takes control of the dragons.]**

 **Drago  
We've won. Now finish her!**

Hiccup said, "NO!"

 **Stoick  
No!**

 **[The Bewilderbeast starts shooting ice at Valka and Cloudjumper.]**

The vikings, especially Hiccup and Stoick were getting nervous.

 **Stoick  
Hold on! Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Gobber!**

 **Gobber  
Right behind ya, Stoick!**

 **[A dragon knocks Valka, she falls. Valka struggles to hold onto Cloudjumper and finally falls. Stoick jumps and catches her.]**

The vikings cheered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	24. Hiccup and Drago

**Hiccup:  
STOP! Stop!**

Stoick said, "What are you thinking reasoning with that madman?"

Hiccup said, "I don't know."

 **Drago:  
This... is the great Dragon Master? The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel**

Stoick felt proud of Hiccup for bringing peace

 **Hiccup:  
All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together**

The people agreed

 **Drago:  
Or tear them apart  
[He unhooks his prosthetic arm, showing Hiccup his stump. Hiccup is horrified]**

The people were shocked

 **Drago:  
You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burn, my family taken. But even as a boy, with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world**

Astrid said, "What a crazy man?"

 **Hiccup:  
Then why a dragon army?**

The people of Berk was wondering the same thing

 **Drago:  
Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons**

They agreed that's true

 **Hiccup:  
Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people. To control those who follow you... and get rid of those who won't**

Fishlegs said, "That's a clever thought."

 **Drago:  
[Laughs] Clever boy**

 **Hiccup:  
The world wants peace. And we have the answer, back on Berk. Just let me show you**

 **Drago:  
NO! LET ME show YOU!**

They were wondering what Drago was planning

 **[Drago summons the Alpha again]**

 **Stoick:  
What...? Hiccup!  
Come on, Gobber!**

 **Gobber:  
Okay, change of plans**

 **Drago:  
No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So he controls the Alpha, controls them all.  
[Drago commands the Alpha to take control of Toothless, who starts thrashing in pain]**

The Berkians were wondering what was happening to Toothless

 **Hiccup:  
Toothless? You okay, Bud? What's going on?**

That's what the Berkians wanted to know

 **Drago:  
Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing?  
[The Alpha takes control of Toothless. His pupils shrink into frightening narrow slits and he turns on Hiccup]**

Astrid said, "I wonder what that dragon did to Toothless and where is that place?"

 **Hiccup:  
Uh, what did he just tell you? Toothless, what's the matter with you? What're you doing? Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!  
[Stoick runs to Hiccup]**

Gobber said, "What is happening to this dragon.

 **Hiccup:  
Toothless! No! Toothless! Don't!  
[The mid-controlled Toothless charges a plasma blast, preparing to kill Hiccup]**

The Berkians gasped in fear

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Please continue to read and find out more.


	25. Stoick's Death

Sarah said, "Toothless, you better come up here until later."

Toothless went up there and the vikings knew that it could only mean trouble

 **Stoick:  
Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup:  
STOP!**

 **Stoick:  
SON!**

 **Hiccup:  
DAD! NO!  
[Stoick jumps in front of Hiccup and takes the shot, being killed instantly]**

The vikings gasped and Astrid held Hiccup back and Stoick sat there in shock

 **Hiccup:  
Dad!**

 **Valka:  
Stoick...**

 **Hiccup:  
No... you...  
[Valka checks for a heartbeat]**

 **Hiccup:  
No  
[The Bewilderbeast turns away and stops controling Toothless. His eyes widen once more as he comes to his senses, realizing in horror what he's done]**

Hiccup was upset and had to calm down so, Astrid kept hold on Hiccup.

 **Hiccup:  
No, no, no. No...  
[Toothless sees Hiccup grieving and goes to Stoick's body]**

 **Hiccup:  
No! Get away from him! GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY!**

The Berkians weren't at the same time they were shocked at his tone

 **Valka:  
It's not his fault. You Know that.  
[The Alpha takes control over the dragon's again. All their pupils shrink into slits as the Alpha takes command of their will]**

 **Valka:  
Good dragons under the control of bad people...  
[As the Alpha roars, the viking teens' dragons are controlled as well. They fly away toward the Alpha]**

 **Snotlout:  
Wait, don't go!**

 **Valka:  
...do bad things**

The vikings sat there shocked and wondering what Hiccup was going to do

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hope you continue to read**


	26. Drago goes to Berk

**[Toothless, controlled by the Bewilderbeast, tries to fly. Drago subdues him with his bullhook and forcibly rides him]**

Toothless started to growl but Laurel calms him down while Sarah keeps him there

 **Drago:  
GATHER THE MEN AND MEET ME AT BERK!**

The Berkians gasped. Tuffnut asked, "I wonder how we get home."

 **Hiccup:  
Toothless!**

 **Valka:  
No, don't!**

 **Drago:  
Move out!  
[Drago and his Bewilderbeast head towards Berk, while his men prepare to sail. All the dragons follow as well]**

Hiccup was already guessing on how they get back to Berk but he was still pretty upset

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Please continue to read


	27. Stoick's funeral

**[Stoick's ship drifts out to sea. Snotlout retrieves two arrows. Gobber hands a bow and a arrow to Hiccup during his eulogy for Stoick]**

Everyone started tearing up

 **Gobber:**  
 **May the Valkyries welcome you, lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May the sing your name with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla... and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend  
[Hiccup shoots a flaming arrow to light Stoick's ship. The others follow suit]**

 **Hiccup:  
I'm sorry, Dad. [All the dragon riders wipe away tears] I'm not the chief you that you wanted me to be. And i'm not the peace keeper that I thought I was. I don't know...**

They were shocked by what Hiccup said

 **Valka:  
You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father... he never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all. And he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are.**

Hiccup asked, "Dad, did you really think that I was the strongest of them all?"

Stoick said, "Yes."

The Berkians agreed that it was only him that brought their worlds together by defeating the Red Death and training them.

 **Hiccup:  
I was so afraid of becoming my dad. Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become that great? That brave? That selfless? I guess you can only try. [Hiccup's sadness becomes a fierce determination] A chief protects his own. We're going back**

Stoick was surprised at Hiccup's words and what he thought of him and his determination to protect Berk

 **Tuffnut:  
Uh, with what?**

 **Ruffnut:  
He took all the dragons**

 **Hiccup:  
Not all of them**

The Berkians were confused on what he was talking about but young Hiccup had an idea

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Please continue to read


	28. Riders go to Berk

**[They all are seen riding the baby scuttleclaws, which were left at sanctuary as the Alpha cannot control them. But not very well, as they ignore their riders and fly erratically]**

Tuffnut said, "That looks like fun."

Ruffnut said, "Yeah."

 **Ruffnut:  
Fly straight, WILL YA?!**

 **Fishlegs:  
I don't want to die!**

 **Tuffnut:  
We can't fly these things!**

 **Fishlegs:  
Yeah, no kidding! [Crashes through a snow pile]**

The vikings were laughing hard

 **Astrid:  
But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too?**

 **Hiccup** :  
 **They're babies. They don't listen to anyone!**

All the grown up vikings agreed

 **Tuffnut** :  
 **Yeah, just like us!**

 **Gobber** :  
 **This... is... [crashes into wall and recovers] very dangerous! [crashes again and recovers] Some might suggest this is poorly conceived.**

 **Hiccup** :  
 **Well, it's a good thing that I never listen.**

 **Gobber** :  
 **So, - what IS your - plan?**

The vikings were laughing

 **Hiccup** :  
 **Get Toothless back and kick Drago's-**

 **[Hiccup is interrupted by an iceberg]**

 **Gobber** :  
 **Heads up!**

 **Hiccup** :  
 **And that thing.**

 **[Gobber crashes into the ice again.]**

The vikings laughed

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Please continue to read


	29. Drago attacks Berk

**[At Berk]**

 **[The Alpha arrives, taking control of every dragon on Berk. Gothi's Terrible Terrors are mind-controlled and wake her up as they fly away. She looks outside and is startled to see the Bewilderbeast.]**

The vikings thought that it looked like trouble

 **Starkard:  
Ah, that's a good boy. **

**[Starkard's Gronckle gets hypnotized.]**

 **Starkard:  
Watch the furniture! Where are you going? **

**Female Viking:  
Come back here!**

The vikings were confused

 **[The combined masses of Berk's dragons, the Sanctuary dragons, and Drago's armored dragons merge into a single massive swarm as the Bewilderbeast climbs onto the island with Drago on his head]**

 **Drago:  
Your chief is dead.**

 **Viking:  
Stoick?**

 **Female Viking:  
S'not possible.**

 **Drago:  
No one can protect you now.**

The vikings disagreed because Hiccup was on his way, though they wondered how he was going to beat Drago and the Bewilderbeast

 **[The Bewilderbeast freezes Berk.]**

 **[Morning arrives and Hiccup and the riders reach Berk. The hypnotized dragons fly in circles above the Bewilderbeast, who has destroyed much of Berk and encased in in spikes of ice.]**

 **Hiccup:  
No...**

 **Fishlegs:  
He took all the dragons!**

 **Hiccup:  
Distract the Alpha. Try to keep his focus off of Toothless.**

They wondered how they were going to distract the bewilderbeast

 **Tuffnut:  
Uh... how? **

**Eret:  
Have your forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle! [His Scuttleclaw dives] Except for this one!**

The vikings laughed

 **Snotlout:  
Amateur.**

 **Viking:  
Look, it's Hiccup!**

The vikings cheered

 **Drago:  
What?**

 **[As Hiccup sneaks toward Toothless on a Scuttleclaw, the Teens and Eret throw sheep in front of the Alpha.]**

 **Ruffnut:  
Keep 'em coming!**

 **Snotlout:  
Black Sheep, baby!**

 **[The Alpha is about to fire. Fishlegs blows a horn, and the Black Sheep lands on the Alpha's face. Annoyed, the Alpha blows the sheep away.]**

 **Snotlout:  
Ten points! Uh-oh...**

The vikings laughed hard

 **[Fishlegs blows the horn again and giggles.]**

 **[The Alpha destroys the horn with a blast of ice.]**

 **Fishlegs:  
I'm okay!**

The vikings thought that it was surprising

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hope you continue to read


	30. Hiccup vs Drago

**[Hiccup is close to the hypnotized Toothless, ridden by Drago. Drago mocks Hiccup as he tries to reunite with his friend]**

The vikings were wondering what he was thinking

 **Drago:**  
 **You certainly are hard to get rid of. I'll say that.**

The vikings agreed about that

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Toothless? It's me, bud. It's me. I'm right here. Come back to me.**

 **[Toothless still has a blank-eyed look on his face, but already we see his pupils widen for a second and he visibly begins to show signs of resistance]**

 **Drago:**  
 **He is not yours anymore. He belongs to the Alpha! But, please, oh great Dragon Master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it. You'd never hurt him. You'd never hurt me!**

The vikings agreed and Sarah let Toothless return to Hiccup

Snotlout said, "I could probably do that."

Laurel said, "No, you could."

A bag dropped onto Snotlout's head and the others laughed

 **[Hiccup puts his hand on Toothless's snout. Toothless tries to shake off the Alpha's control. His eyes widen and narrow as he mentally struggles against the Alpha.]**

 **Drago:**  
 **How are you doing that?**

They wondered too

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Please. You are my best friend, bud.**

 **[Toothless appears to almost break free, but the Alpha concentrates harder and Toothless's eyes narrow again.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **My best friend.**

 **[Toothless breaks from the Alpha's control. His eyes widen and he smiles at Hiccup, whimpering happily]**

The vikings cheered

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Atta boy, that's it! I'm here!**

 **Drago:**  
 **Enough!**

 **[Drago hits Toothless with his bull hook, but Toothless grabs the hook and yanks him off.]**

The vikings laughed

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Yeah!**

 **[Toothless tips over and falls. Hiccup jumps after him.]**

Astrid said, "You're crazy"

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Hang on! Almost there buddy. Almost there!**

 **[Hiccup reaches him. He mounts Toothless and the two take to the air.]**

 **Drago:**  
 **Do something!**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **We need to get those two apart.**

The other vikings agreed

 **[Hiccup rips fabric from a flag. They dodge the Alpha's ice blast.]**

They wondered what he was thinking

 **Hiccup:**  
 **We gotta block him out, Toothless. Do you trust me, bud?**

 **[Toothless replies.]**

 **[Hiccup blindfolds Toothless.]**

The vikings were confused

 **Hiccup:**  
 **We can do this. You and me. As one. That's it. Now let's try this one more time!**

 **Astrid:**  
 **Take him down, babe!**

The vikings were cheering loudly

 **Viking:**  
 **Go, Hiccup!**

 **Valka:**  
 **Go get 'em.**

 **Drago:**  
 **Take control of it!**

 **[The Alpha tries to hypnotize the blindfolded Toothless but fails. Hiccup covers Toothless' "ears".]**

Sarah said, "That is good thinking and so is your plan."

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Shut it out, Toothless!**

 **Drago:**  
 **STOP THEM!**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **NOW!**

?

 **[Hiccup locks Toothless' tail. Toothless passes him.]**

 **Drago:**  
 **Ha-ha-ha. (Gasps)**

 **[Toothless is flying upside-down, his blind-fold falling away, and without Hiccup in his saddle.]**

The vikings wondered where Toothless went

 **[Hiccup, gliding on his flight suit, flies past and surrounds Drago with Zippleback gas and lights it. Drago falls off the Alpha, his bull hook landing just out of reach.]**

Stoick asked, "Where did those wings come from?"

 **[Hiccup uncontrollably glides towards the Alpha's tail almost colliding with it.]**

The vikings were wondering what was going to happen

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Not again. TOOTHLESS! IT'S NOW OR NEVER! Come on, bud!**

 **[Toothless uses his split tail fins to speed up and catch Hiccup before he can hit the Alpha's tail.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Hold on!**

 **[They narrowly miss crashing into the tail.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Yeah! We did it!**

 **[Hiccup swoops down on Drago, who is on the ground. He stops Drago from grabbing his bull hook by throwing Inferno.]**

The vikings cheered loudly

 **Drago:**  
 **Agghh!**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Hold him there Toothless! It's all over now.**

 **[The Alpha rises up behind Hiccup]**

 **Drago:**  
 **Or is it?**

They were confused about what Drago was talking about

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Oh, no!**

 **[The Alpha breathes ice at Hiccup, but Toothless dives in. Both are frozen solid, to Valka and Astrid's horror.]**

The vikings were surprised and was wondering if Hiccup and Toothless gets out of there

 **[Valka tries to break the ice.]**

 **Valka:**  
 **No! No... Hiccup.**

The vikings agreed.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Please continue to read


	31. Toothless vs Bewilderbeast

**[The ice starts glow]**

The vikings were confused, startled, and wondering what was happening

 **[The ice breaks in an explosion and both Toothless and Hiccup are revealed to be alive and well. Toothless is very angry and his back fins are glowing electric blue.]**

 **[Toothless roars a challenge at the Alpha, briefly looking back to Hiccup to reassure him.]**

The vikings were wide eyed

 **Hiccup:  
He's challenging the Alpha!**

 **Valka:  
To protect you.**

Hiccup hugged Toothless hoping that he would never leave

 **[Toothless fires at the Alpha, whose tusks smash the icicle Toothless was perching on, but Toothless jumps back and fires again. The Alpha loses concentration and control of the other dragons, with Stormfly being the first dragon to be freed from control. Toothless tells them to come and fight.]**

 **Drago:  
No, no, no, no! Fight back! Fight! FIGHT! What's the matter with you?**

The vikings laughed

 **[All the dragons, from Berk, the Sanctuary, and even Drago's own armored dragons, fly over to Toothless' side]**

 **Hiccup:  
Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end now.**

The vikings were impressed by Hiccup's action

 **Drago:  
Never! Come on!**

 **[Toothless directs all the dragons to open fire on Drago's Bewilderbeast. The Alpha is plummeled by a huge bombardment of dragon fire.]**

 **Drago:  
FIGHT! BLAST THEM!**

 **[Drago loses his prosthetic arm to an armored dragon's fireball. The Alpha, having been struck hundreds of times, is very angry and roars at Toothless. Toothless fires one more shot right at the Bewilderbeast's face, breaking off one of his tusks. The severed tusk crashes to the ground as the Bewilderbeast roars in pain.]**

 **[Toothless aggressively roars in triumph, and the terrified Bewilderbeast bows in fear of him.]**

The vikings were impressed

 **Hiccup:  
The Alpha protects them all. **

The vikings agreed

 **[The Bewilderbeast leaves, plunging into the sea with Drago still on his back, and the Vikings cheer.]**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Please continue to read


	32. Hiccup and Toothless become leaders

**[The dragons, including Cloudjumper (who appears very proud of his Night Fury friend), bow to Toothless, the new Alpha. Toothless smugly soaks up the attention and roars in victory, and the dragons join in.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you.**

The vikings agreed

 **[Toothless licks him.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out.**

The vikings laughed

 **[The dragons come back to their riders.]**

 **Hoark:**  
 **I knew you'd come back.**

 **Viking:**  
 **Love you, too.**

 **[Gothi's Terrible Terrors cover her.]**

 **Astrid:**  
 **Stormfly!**

 **Gobber:**  
 **Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy!**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **Who's my little princess?**

They were confused

 **[Ruffnut holds her arms out to Fishlegs and Snotlout, but they run past her.]**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **Don't you ever leave again, Hookfang!**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **Oh, you are. Yes, you are. I missed you so much!**

The vikings found that part dumb

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **Oh, Barf!**

 **[Ruffnut hugs Barf.]**

 **Ruffnut:[To Belch]**  
 **Not you.**

 **Eret:**  
 **That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper.**

The vikings thought it was stupid for Eret to say that

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Y'know, Skullcrusher's going to need someone to look after him now.**

The vikings wondered why Hiccup gave his father's dragon to a dragon hunter

 **Eret:**  
 **Me?**

 **[Hiccups nods]**

 **Eret:**  
 **I'd be honored.**

 **Valka:**  
 **Your father... he'd be every bit as proud as I am.**

Stoick agreed

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Thank you. I'm really glad you're here, mom.**

 **Valka:**  
 **And here I'll stay.**

Hiccup and Stoick loved that she was going to stay with them

 **Astrid:**  
 **See? I told you it was in here. [Opens Hiccup's gliding suit fin.]**

The vikings laughed

 **Hiccup:**  
 **Ha, ha. Still doing that one? That's hilarious. Come here, you. [Kisses Astrid.]**

The vikings were shocked but mainly Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout

 **Gobber:**  
 **Ooh. [Covers boy's eyes.]**

 **[Gothi taps Hiccup's shoulder and gestures for him to kneel. She uses coal to draw the Chief symbol on Hiccup's forehead.]**

They wondered what Gothi drew on his forehead

 **Gobber:**  
 **The Chief has come home!**

 **Vikings:**  
 **Long live Chief Hiccup! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief!**

Snotlout said, "He becomes chief?"

The other vikings cheered

 **[The dragons fire into the sky.]**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Please continue to read


	33. Ending

**[A Terrible Terror tries to lift a sheep in a dragon race, but fails. Barf and Belch swoop in and snatch it. Ruffnut and Tuffnut tug-of-war for it. Ruffnut wins, throwing it to Fishlegs, but Snotlout intercepts it and blows a kiss to Ruffnut, before throwing it in the twins' basket. Eret and Skullcrusher join the flight. Hiccup and Toothless are repairing a house.]**

Vikings cheered

 **Hiccup: (V.O) This... is Berk. A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's our home. [The camera shows some Vikings working on a giant statue of Stoick.] Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them? Oh, even more so! [Astrid swoops past Hiccup laughing, and Hiccup decides to join them] We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us. [Valka and Gobber are removing the armor from the dragons that Drago captured.] We are the voice of peace. And bit by bit, we will change this world. [Gobber pauses working to fire the black sheep. Astrid and Stormfly get ready to catch it as in the last race, but Hiccup and Toothless grab it from below her.] You see, we have something they don't. Oh sure, they have armies [Toothless flies under the baskets while Hiccup jumps above them, throwing the black sheep into Astrid's basket.] and they have armadas... But we... we have... [All the riders land at the chief's viewing stand.] OUR DRAGONS! [Toothless roars.]**

The vikings were widely impressed

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Please continue to read


	34. Please Read

I am sorry it took so long to update on this story but I finished it and there will be another story, I promise. I want to write it out first though, It would be online soon enough


End file.
